The Journal
by venus-child
Summary: Hermione conceals her deepest secrets and thoughts in her journal... including a fantasy staring a very sexy classmate. What happens when her worst fears are realized, and her private journal ends up in his hands? HGDM... definitely earns an R rating in
1. Hermione

Hi everyone!  This is my first fanfic... so be gentle =).  I would absolutely love it if you would read & review... because I could use all the comments/criticism I can get...  I have to warn you that this story definitely earns it's R-rating in later chapters... (what can I say?  I have a dirty mind).  So if you're uncomfortable reading a story containing strong sexual themes, I suggest that maybe this isn't the story for you.  But for all the rest of you who are like me... I hope you enjoy and that this all makes sense. 

Disclaimer:  Like all the other people here... I don't own any Harry Potter characters/places/images... nope, nothing.  (shocking isn't it)... but I do own my dirty fantasies, and I'm free to do whatever I want with those... (laughs evilly)

Chapter 1 - Hermione 

Hermione sighed exasperatedly as she stared at the reflection gazing determinedly at her from the mirror.  No matter how much she tried, her unruly hair would not stay the way she wanted.  So, she grabbed her hair-tie off the sink, and proceeded to twist her hair into a ponytail, a style that she had grown comfortable in wearing lately.  She decided to forgo trying to put on makeup this morning.  "Besides, no one would notice if I did, anyways," she thought sullenly to herself.

Hermione Granger, now 17, in her 7th year at Hogwarts, and Head Girl, had been becoming increasingly depressed lately over the fact that she had never been kissed, let alone gotten any farther.  Luckily, she had been able to successfully hide her disappointment concerning this matter from her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.  She could just imagine the looks of uncomfortable concern that would adorn their faces if she were to try to explain her predicament to them.  She almost laughed to herself as the thought crossed her mind.

She had confided in Ginny, though.  And although the little Weasley was younger that Hermione, she always listened with attention, and tried her best to comfort her.  Virginia Weasley had become one of the more popular girls in her year.  Her beautiful, fiery red hair mirrored her friendly, outgoing personality, and Ginny never had trouble finding guys who were more than willing to go out with her.  But none of this had gone to her head, and she remained a strong, capable young woman, and a loyal friend to Hermione.  "You're beautiful, Hermione," Ginny had said one night, as Hermione looked at her, big brown eyes glistening faintly with a trace of tears, "I think that most of the guys here are just... well, afraid to get close to you because... because you've never really talked to them." Ginny stated after a bit of hesitation.  

Ginny's statement was true, Hermione knew in her mind.  For so long, she had just been concentrating on her studies, and getting good grades, and being a top student, that she had never really focused on trying to talk to any of the guys, except for Harry and Ron, of course.  But Harry and Ron were different.  Hermione saw them more as just friends than actually members of the opposite sex.  They too had told her that she was beautiful, but again only in times when she needed comforting.  She had come to believe that Harry, Ron, and Ginny were just telling her this to comfort her; just a false pretense in order to get her to cheer up.

"This must be so," she said to herself as she glimpsed herself in the mirror once more.  She was unable to pick out any hint of beauty in her face as she stared at the reflection.  Her bushy, brown hair secured behind her head, her plain, brown eyes staring back at her... no beauty as far as she could see.  At least, not beauty in the form of Cho Chang's, or Fleur Delacour.  "I mean, unless they can see something I can't..." she thought to herself, and then with a derisive scoff, she dismissed the idea.  She exited her private bathroom, gathered her books, and headed down to breakfast to join the rest of Gryffindor House.


	2. The Journal

Hope you liked my first chapter… please read and review… luv ya  =D

Chapter 2 – The Journal 

After a satisfying dinner, Hermione had returned to her private room to gather up some books and head back to the library.  Although she was tired, she decided to get started on some extra homework that was due next week.  "It's never too early to get homework done, right?" she thought to herself as she gathered together her books, making sure to also include her inconspicuous, leather-bound journal that she had begun to carry with her lately.  It was a journal in which she could write about anything and everything, because she still felt like there were things she couldn't confide in Ginny, at least not yet.  It wasn't that she didn't trust Ginny, but it just seemed like every time Hermione tried to tell her, the words wouldn't form in her mouth.  Hermione wanted to tell Ginny about the strange dreams she had been having… the ones that she would wake up from, breathless and shaken… but in a good way.  But it was just the fact that the dreams starred a certain boy, and Hermione wasn't sure how Ginny would take the news.  And, secretly, Hermione enjoyed the dreams… and wasn't sure if she wanted to share the explicit details.

            Hermione entered the library, headed to an empty table and set down her books.  Before she started working on her homework, she pulled her journal from the stack and flipped to the page of her most recent entry, and began to re-read the story she had begun to write after waking up from one particularly explicit dream.  It was a fantasy, paralleling what had happened in her dream, and of course, starring the same boy.  As she read over her written words, she could feel the pleasant warmth growing within her.  She smiled to herself, as she conjured up his image in her mind.  She wasn't sure what had first fueled these dreams, but Hermione felt strangely attracted to his bad-boy demeanor, finding it sexy and dangerous at the same time.  Not to mention that he had become even more disturbingly handsome over the past couple of years; his muscles from Quidditch becoming increasingly more defined; his piercing eyes whose glare had acquired the ability to make her knees go weak.  She laughed to herself as she thought of the look that would adorn Harry's face if she were to reveal to him the fact that she had been having sexual dreams starring the one and only Draco Malfoy.  He'd probably want to send her down to Madam Pomfrey's and have her checked for curses.   She sighed, and let the pleasant feeling overcome her as she continued to read, not realizing that her eyelids were slowly drooping.  Before long, she was asleep.

            She awoke with a start.  After a moment of confusion, she realized she was still in the library, and it was much later than before.  She swore at herself under her breath.  She wasn't afraid of getting in trouble, since being Head Girl came with a few perks, one of them being the liberty to be out of bed and around the castle late at night.  No, she was mad at herself because she had wasted a few hours of valuable studying time.  As she hastily gathered up her books, she glanced to make sure her journal was one of the books in her stack, but it was not.  Her heart jumped as she realized, with a quick glance, that it was not on the table, or on the floor.  Her mind was racing.  There was so much in that journal that she wanted to keep secret… and if it had fallen into the wrong hands…

            "Looking for this, Granger?" A snide voice interrupted her racing thoughts.  She looked up before her mind could process whose voice it was.  Instead of relief washing over her as she spotted her journal, her chest tightened even more… because it was being held, and read, by none other than Draco Malfoy himself.


	3. Cornered

Hope you've been enjoying it… please read and review… let me know what you think, I'd love to know =)

Disclaimer:  Although I've wished on my lucky stars every night, I still don't own any of Harry Potter… it all belongs to that wonderful woman JK Rowling… ~sighs~  although, what wouldn't I give to have Draco Malfoy all for my own?

Chapter 3 – Cornered 

"Oh, shit." She muttered to herself as her brain began to work furiously on trying to find a way to explain this rationally to Malfoy, and get out of there as quickly as possible.  She could feel a slow flush rise up through her, and was pretty sure that it was evident on her face.

"Yes, Malfoy, that's mine… now would you please give it back?"  she asked him as calmly as she could muster, trying with all her might to suppress her anger and embarrassment.

He laughed, and glanced back down briefly at the page he had been reading, before meeting her eyes once more, and stating, "Oh, but I'm enjoying this… what would you call it?… this fantasy immensely, Granger."  He scanned the page once again, adding, "You've got quite a talent… I almost feel as if I'm there… oh but wait, I am!"  he added maliciously.

"That's private!"  It was becoming harder for her to control her anger.  She met his gaze with a fierceness that she didn't think possible.  "How dare he?" she though to herself,    

"Even better." He replied, his eyes shining wickedly in the dim light of the library. "Damn it, even when I'm mad, his eyes can still get to me." Hermione thought to herself, before rapidly dismissing it.

"Okay, Malfoy, you've had your fun.  Now, just give me back my journal and forget you ever saw it." She stretched out her hand as a motion for him to hand it to her.  Her got up off the chair he had been sitting in, closed the journal and placed it in her hand.  She whisked it away from him and placed it on top of her other books.

"Oh but believe, me Granger," he was still looking at her, and as she turned to look at him, their eyes locked, "my fun has just begun."  He made his way slowly over to where she was standing, a mischievous grin playing on his lips and radiating from his eyes.  Hermione backed away, and gasped as her back bumped into the solid stone wall behind her.  Draco continued to move closer to her, stopping only when his body was mere inches from hers.  She was trembling with fear, and, against her own control, a little bit of desire.  He was a good 4 inches taller than her, and had put his hands on the wall on either side of her to balance himself as he peered down at her.  His gaze pierced her, and she felt as if he was staring right through her eyes into her soul.  He moved his face closer to hers, and she resisted closing her eyes.  

"I can make all of your fantasies come true…" he whispered, much quieter than before.  Hermione shuddered at the feel of his gentle breath so close to her own mouth.  Deep down inside, some part of her wanted to feel those burning lips against her own, but she held back.  He withdrew from her, and before she could realize what had happened, he was gone.


	4. Distracted

Hope you've been enjoying it… please let me know!  ~venus_child~

Chapter 4 - Distracted 

            Needless to say, Hermione was unable to sleep that night.  She had found her way back to her room, put away her things, and gotten ready for bed in a daze.  She now lay, in between her sheets, staring at her ceiling, wide awake.  She could still feel the gentleness of his breath against her lips, and his words echoed incessantly through her mind; "I can make all your fantasies come true.".  Against her own will, she was aroused.  "Damn you Malfoy!  Why?  Why me?"  she cried silently in her mind.  "Why do you affect me like this?  Do you like playing with me?  With my mind?"  Her questions haunted her all through the night.  Morning came, but she was unsure if she had slept.

Needless to say, Harry and Ron noticed the change in their friend.  First of all, she looked like she hadn't slept a wink, and more obviously, was the fact that she was distracted in her classes, not raising her hand to answer every question.  Even Snape seemed to notice Hermione's change, as he asked the class a complex question concerning their new potion.  His eyes came to rest on Hermione, fully prepared to ignore her hand as it anxiously shot up, as it always did, but she never raised her hand.  He was a bit disappointed, ignoring her flailing hand was one of the few joys of his class.  Harry and Ron both questioned Hermione, asking her what was the matter, but she just shook her head at them, "Nothing." She would simply reply.

That night, Hermione stayed in her room, afraid to venture out to the library once more and risk a replay of last night.  At around 11:00, she gave up on her Potions essay, telling herself she would finish it tomorrow, and retired to her private bathroom to take a shower.  She tried to keep her mind off Malfoy as she showered, but the image of him standing in front of her kept drifting into her mind.  She concentrated on the warm caress of the water, trying hard not to image it was his fingers caressing her body.  Something deep inside of her yearned for him to be as close to her as he had been last night.  Only inches away…

She shook her head, and broke her train of thought.  She was determined to stop thinking of him.  It was getting in the way of her schoolwork, which was substantially more important than Draco Malfoy.

She wrapped a towel around herself as she stepped out of the bathroom, and headed for her bed, where she had lain out her pajamas.  Just as she was going to start to change, she got the strange feeling as if she was being watched.  She looked up, and screamed as she saw a pair of piercing gray eyes staring at her from the other side of her room.


	5. A Late Night Encounter

This is where it starts to get good… if you know what I mean  ~winks knowingly~  hope I get all the details right… since I haven't really had any experience with all of this myself… please read and review… I'll love you if you do  (hey, that rhymes =) … it's really late, maybe I should think of getting some sleep… nah)   =P

Chapter 5 – A Late Night Encounter 

            She couldn't form words fast enough, and through the chaos of her brain, she heard Draco utter, amusement in his voice, "Oh, don't let me interrupt, Granger, continue…"

She was furious.  "What the hell, Malfoy?  You're not supposed to be here!!  How the hell did you get into my room, you sick pervert?"

"I have my ways Granger.  And as for being a pervert, I don't think that I'm the one writing naughty fantasies in my little private journal, right Granger?"

"You shouldn't have been reading that in the first place, Malfoy."  Her eyes were stinging with tears of rage.  She was trying, unsuccessfully to pull the towel tighter around herself.  Even though it was covering most of her body, she still felt extremely exposed. "Get out, Malfoy… get out _now_" she growled at him.

"Ooh, Granger,"  he moved across the room, closer to her, "I don't think you want me to do that."

"Why wouldn't I. Malfoy?"  her voice taking on a dangerous tone.

"Because it's obvious you want me…"  he spoke, softly, temptingly.  Before she could utter a retort, Draco continued, saying, "And I want you too."

It felt as if fireworks were going off in her brain.  She staggered a bit as she tried to process what Draco had just said.  Her brain was working furiously… and before she was consciously aware of what she was doing, she was ranting at him, 

"Why do you like to taunt me, Malfoy?  What the hell have I ever done to you to make you want to play such a cruel trick on me?!  You can have any of the girls in the school, I see it.  They throw themselves at you every day.  They'd give anything to be in your bed… why don't you go after them?!  Why must you taunt me, just because I've had a few strange dreams that happened to have you in it…"  She looked up and saw his eyes.  They held a look of genuineness that she had never seen before.

"I want you, Hermione"  he uttered, softly, almost a whisper.  She was surprised to hear him call her by her first name.  She couldn't recall if he had ever called her anything other than Granger or "Mudblood".  He had moved closer to her again, almost as close as he had been in the library.  Draco was changed… it was almost as if he had thrown off the barriers that he held up to maintain his tough exterior.  There was something different about him… something innocent, almost.  

"You must be mistaken…" Hermione started.  "You couldn't want me…"  her insecurity was building having him so close to her.  She avoided his gaze.  Softly, she said, "You probably only want me because I'm still a virgin in every way, and you can brag to your friends about how many girls you've slept with."  She looked up at him, a lingering of anger still present in her gaze.

His mischievous grin was back, "Maybe, Granger.  You never know, do you?  But you haven't denied that you want me, and I've told you that I want you.  Although you may not choose to believe it, you are beautiful.  And to tell the truth… I've dreamt about you a couple of times, too."

Hermione looked up at his eyes, searching to see if this was true.  She saw a playful glint in his eyes, and decided to herself that he was being truthful.  

The silence that was descending upon them was finally broken when Hermione asked, "So, Malfoy… what are you here for?"

"Please, call me Draco… and like I said… I want to make your fantasies come true…"  He smiled as he met her eyes.


	6. Fantasies Come True

If you're anything like me.. this is what you've been waiting for… I know that it's kinda long (well, by my standards) but I hope it's worth it  ;-) … let me know if you've enjoyed this… or if I'm just completely off my rocker by writing this… I really really want to know… also, tell me if you think I should continue this… =)  - well, I won't delay you any longer… read on and enjoy…

Chapter 6 – Fantasies Come True 

            Strangely, Hermione felt a little bit more comfortable, and a little more playful now.  Draco was still his same old mischievous self, although Hermione had momentarily seen something deeper.  She instantly decided she was going to play along with his game, to see where it would lead.  It was about time that she took a risk.

"Oh, really, _Draco_, and what fantasies would those be?"  Hermione asked coyly.

But Draco was obviously not in the mood for games.  He moved closer to her, and snaked his arm around the back of Hermione's waist.  She struggled momentarily, aware that she was still only covered by her towel.  Draco pulled her close to him, pressing himself against her, and before she could protest, he had placed his soft lips against hers.  It was like a jolt of electricity that coursed through her entire body, and she could feel herself getting wet as he deepened the kiss.  She felt the tip of his tongue probing her mouth open, and then slipping inside.  She felt it exploring the inside of her mouth as her knees grew weak.  She was breathing heavily when he pulled away, still supporting her with his strong arm.  When her eyes could focus once more, she looked at him, and saw that he looked a little flushed, and felt her insides fluttering.  

"Now you know what you've been missing, Hermione."  Draco stated, making Hermione aware of the fact that he had read much more than just her fantasies…  Draco was aware of the fact that he had been Hermione's first kiss just moments ago.  She sighed, and uttered, "I want you tonight, Draco.  I don't want to wait anymore.  I need you."  This obviously pleased Draco, as the fiery passion present in his eyes seemed to increase.  But, knowing Draco, he probably would have taken her tonight if she had wanted it or not.  This just made it better.

Draco laid Hermione on the bed, and let her wrestle with the towel as he climbed up next to her.  

"You know that that's going to have to come off at some point."  Draco told Hermione, indicating the towel that she was actively trying to adjust to adequately cover herself.

"Not before you take off your clothes, Draco."  She said as she looked up at him.  She liked the feeling of being underneath him, of him being in charge.

He looked down on her knowingly, and began to remove the few clothes that he had on.  After some maneuvering, and help from Hermione, Draco sat in front of her, completely naked and glorious.  Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the beauty before her.  His pale skin glowed in the dim light of her room, and his eyes and hair seemed to glimmer and shine as if the stars were hidden within them.  She was only brought back to earth when Draco said, "Now it's your turn."

Undressing Hermione was considerably less work.  She slowly unwrapped the towel from around her body, all the while keeping her eyes on Draco sitting across from her on the bed.  Finally, she let the towel drop off the side of the bed, and kneeled there, in anxious silence as Draco surveyed her body.

"Wow."  Was all that came out of Draco's mouth.  She smiled slightly, and moved toward him.  This time, it was her turn to capture his lips in a sensuous kiss.  Draco's hands roamed her body, making her shiver delightfully at his touch.  She gently caressed his chest and hard abs.  She moved her lips so that she could begin to kiss her way down his neck.  A low moan from Draco spurred her on.  She was about to begin sucking on the area where his neck meets his shoulder when he pulled her away from him.  He pushed her back onto the bed until she was lying down underneath him.  He had read in her fantasy that she dreamt of Draco being in control, and that's what he planned to be.

Instead of concentrating his kisses on her lips, he began to directly kiss her neck.  He sucked gently, pulling her soft skin into his mouth, where he bit it gently.  She shuddered underneath him, and he grinned, knowing that she would have a mark tomorrow morning.  "Good luck explaining that one to Potter" he thought to himself.

His mouth worked slowly down to her breasts, eventually coming to her hardened nipples.  She moaned as he sucked forcefully on one of her nipples.  She was in a state of pure sensation where she wasn't aware of anything but the feel of his mouth and hands on her body.  As he sucked and gently bit Hermione's hardened nipples, his hand wandered down her stomach and came to rest just above her mound.  She gasped as she felt his finger dip slightly into her wetness, and then move upwards to brush against her engorged clit.  She shuddered with pleasure.  He moved his mouth away from her breasts, and next to her ear.  He whispered, "I think you're ready for me, right?"  All she could do was nod her head as he continued to softly rub her clit.  He removed his hand, and she instantly felt empty.  

He repositioned himself so that he was gently pressing against her slit.  She moaned as a reaction to the unfamiliar pressure.  She glanced down and saw his hardness for the first time.  He was long and thick and glistening.  She tightened at the thought of him pushing that inside of her.  He spread her legs more to get a better angle, and looked up at her.  She nodded at him, as a silent sign that she was ready.  She felt the pressure slowly increase against her wet slit.  He softly muttered, "just relax" as he continued to press his member against the unyielding hole.  She could tell that he was holding himself back, for her sake.  An "oh yes, Draco" escaped from her mouth as she felt the head of his member begin to penetrate her tight hole.  His desire was getting the better of him, and he began to push a little bit harder, urging his rock hard member into the tight wetness.  Hermione's eyes were watering.  His head was stretching her more than she had ever thought possible.  He was going slowly, allowing her time to adjust to his thickness.  She felt his member pushing ever deeper into her until he stopped at the resistance of her unbroken hymen.  After receiving a nod from Hermione, he pushed forcefully against it, and in that swift motion, she was no longer a virgin.  It happened in a flood of pain that quickly dissolved to pleasure as Draco continued to push himself into her slit.  By the time that he was sheathed completely within her, she was working her pussy muscles around his hard member.  He withdrew slowly, and then plunged back into her.  All the sexual energy that she had been hiding for so long was building up quickly inside of her.  His repeated thrusts were drawing moans and exclamations from her mouth.  

"Oh, yes, Draco…" she moaned as he thrust his member deep into her.  A thin layer of sweat coated both their bodies.  Her hands were running up and down Draco's glistening body.  Her hips were making little circles underneath him.  He had sped up, and was now thrusting into her with a force and deepness that conveyed his dark desire.  She could feel her orgasm growing inside of her; the warmth was spreading throughout her body.  She tried to form words to tell Draco that she was close to cumming, but the guttural moans escaping through her mouth were blocking her ability to speak.  Nevertheless, he understood, and worked himself harder inside of her so that they could orgasm in unison.  

"Hold on…" Draco grunted as he thrust inside of her slick hole once more and buried his load deep within her.  At the same moment, Hermione's pussy muscles began to contract around his hard member as she experienced an incredible orgasm.  The aftershocks of her orgasm wracked her body as Draco withdrew from her slit.  She could feel the wetness of the mixture of their juices running out of her.  She opened her eyes and looked up into the face of Draco.  His gray eyes were shining, his silvery-blond hair matted to his forehead with sweat.  He smiled roguishly at her, and asked, in a semi-breathless voice, "So, Granger, how was it?  Was I even better than in your fantasy?"  His voice had regained some of its playful sarcasm.

She laughed at him, and answered, "You were incredible." And she meant it.  She pulled him down into one last passionate kiss before they fell into a peaceful sleep, a smile adorning each of their faces.


	7. Morning Breaks

Hi everyone… I'll try to keep this going, and post as often as possible… but with my spring break drawing to a close… it may be a little bit harder.  Of course, writing this is a lot more fun than doing homework, I can tell you that!  Let me know what you think

luv you all   =)

~venus-child~

________________________________________________________________________

Morning Breaks

     Hermione awoke gently to the warmth of the morning sun filtering in through the window and playing across the bed.  Draco still had his arms wrapped around her, and she decided, in her mind, that it was the best feeling in the world.  She turned towards him, being careful not to wake him, and smiled as she took in his beauty.  The sun was playing across his features, making him seem more like an angel than a mischievous 17 year old.  She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  His eyes opened slowly, and she could tell that it took a moment before he fully realized where he was.  When his bright silver eyes finally met hers, she felt a pleasant warmth run through her body.  She recalled the events of last night with a smile upon her face, and reveled in the new pleasurable soreness of her body.

     Neither of them said anything for a while, they didn't need to.  They were perfectly happy to lie in each others arms as the sunshine filtering through Hermione's window grew ever slowly brighter.  

     Draco finally broke the silence, whispering to Hermione, "I guess I should go before the rest of the school is up and about… wouldn't want anyone to see Draco Malfoy leaving the Head Girl's private chambers, right?  They may assume things…" he added with a grin.

     Hermione softly laughed, and watched him as he climbed out of her bed and began to gather his clothes that were still strewn out on the floor.  She climbed out of bed and picked up her towel from the side of the bed, and wrapped it around herself once more.  She laughed inwardly at her own display of modesty, "He's already seen you naked, Hermione." She told herself.

     Before he exited her room, he crossed the room and pulled her close to him once more.  He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body to press against his, and placed a gentle, passionate kiss on her lips.  She melted into the warm heat of his body, and savored his touch.  His eyes were shining down on her when they pulled apart.  As he turned to leave, Hermione voiced, "Thank you…".  Draco turned back to her, and with his typical grin, he answered, "Anytime." and walked out the door.

     Hermione retired to her shower once again, replaying last night in her head.  It had been perfect and beautiful, but also a bit strange.  She had never expected to see the side of Draco that she had seen last night.  He had always been a jerk, if still a very sexy jerk.  But last night, he had revealed another side of himself; a side that was more vulnerable, more gentle, more caring than his outward demeanor.  As the water caressed her skin, Hermione wondered if the events of last night would change everything.  Certainly, some things would never be the same.  She smiled as she thought, "I'll definitely never be able to look at Draco Malfoy the same way again.".


End file.
